This invention relates to an auto loading disk player.
Auto loading disk players capable of saving the labor of disk loading for playing disks such as digital audio disks have been developed and diffused among general households to an appreciable degree. Such an auto loading disk player is equipped with a disk carrier mechanism for automatically carrying a disk onto a turntable. The disk is moved in two directions while being carried onto the turntable; namely, in the directions parallel and perpendicular to the face of the turntable.
Auto loading disc players of the sort suitable for outdoor use have also been developed and utilized recently. The requirements of disk players for outdoor use include easy disk loading, improved vibration resistant and dust-proof construction. In order to make disk loading easy, the so-called slot-in type is employed wherein it is only necessary to insert the disk into the slot formed in the player housing. With respect to vibration resistance, there have been made various contrivances. In existing auto loading disk players, it has been so arranged that playback means including pickup means and turntables in particular are protected from external small vibrations in such a manner that the playback means is mounted on a predetermined support member, which is further attached to the player housing through a vibration resistant mechanism. However, a relatively great shock may be applied to disk players, e.g., when they are shipped from manufacturers' plants and there is anxiety in that the support member supported by the vibration resistant mechanism with less rigidity is caused to move and sharply collides with the player housing.